South Park Middle School: The First Day!
by PFCCJHaynes
Summary: It's the first day of seventh grade at South Park Middle School! What happens when a new teacher pisses Cartman off? And a hot girl who actually likes Butters! Read on to find out!
1. Seventh grade!

_Note: This is just the first story in the "Middle School" series; if you all enjoy, more on the way! :P So kick back and read on!_

SP Middle School: The First Day!

Chapter 1

(We see the front of South Park Middle School like we would in the opening of the show. It looks just like South Park Elementary, coincidentally.)

(The hallway, at the lockers. We see Kyle at his locker. He looks the exact same as he did in the show, just taller. The others are all the same way. Their voices are the same just slightly older. They are all now thirteen).

Kyle (to self): Ugh, this day is going to suck major balls.

Stan and Kenny (approaching): Hey dude.

Kyle: Hey guys. Ready for the first day of seventh grade?

Stan: Hell no, but what can we do?

Kenny (hooded): Mph. Mmmph mmph.

Kyle: Yeah, that's true. At least we all have classes together.

Stan: And with…

Cartman (approaching): Hey fags, what's up?

Kyle: Screw you, fatass!

Stan: Ugh…come on, dudes. We gotta get to class, like…right now!

(They run to class and are almost late, but they make it just one minute early.)

Kyle: Whew…that was freaking close.

Stan: Yeah…but anyway, this is going to be weird without Mr. Garrison all the time.

Kyle: Yeah, how did he manage to teach us all last year when we started here?

Stan: Hell if I know…

(They go to seats. Butters is in the class too. They sit near him.)

Butters: Hiya fellas!

Stan/Kyle/Kenny: Hey Butters.

Cartman: Butters, I hope you don't plan on being a super douche this ENTIRE year, perhaps.

Butters: Well, uh…no, not really.

Cartman: That'll be a change then, haha!

Kyle: Cartman, you suck so much it's not even funny…

(The bell rings and the class starts. The teacher walks up front.)

Teacher: Alright, kids, welcome to English 2, intro to American Literature. I am Mr. Hassleabotshit.

(The students just look at him. Cartman is trying not to laugh.)

Butters: Good morning, Mr. Hassleabotshit!

(Cartman bursts into laughter. Stan and Kyle just roll their eyes.)

Butters (confused): Gee, Eric, what did I say?

Mr. Hassleabotshit: Ok ok ha ha, like I haven't heard that laughter about me before. Now this course will be about American Literature, including American Poems, American Biographies, American…

Cartman: Man, you sure do hassle about sh…stuff….ha ha ha ha!!!

Stan: Cartman, shut the hell up.

Mr. Hassleabotshit: You know, I have already had enough of you, Mr….

Kyle: This fatass is Eric Cartman.

Mr. Hassleabotshit: Alright, Cartman, detention, today, right after school!

Cartman (annoyed): Oh, come on, don't hassle me about this shi…stuff.

(He sits there a second, then starts laughing uncontrolably again.)

LATER…

(It's lunchtime. The boys are all at their table eating. The girls are at theirs. A new girl is there with Wendy, Bebe, and the others. She has dark blonde hair with bright streaks, and has on a black tee shirt and white pants. She is really tanned.)

Wendy: Wow, your so pretty, Kristall.

Kristall (she's the new girl): Thanks!! Uh hey, who's that guy over there?

Wendy (frustrated): That's Stan!! Stay away from him!!!

Kristall (confused): Uh..no. Not him. The guy with the blonde hair, wearing the green..

(Wendy, Bebe, and the other girls look over. They see Butters, with the guys. He is just eating his lunch with that regular happy look on his face.)

Wendy: Oh!! Uh, that's Leopold Stotch, or Butters, as everyone calls him.

Kristall: Ah….uh, is he, you know..taken?

Wendy (giggles): Actually, no. A few of the girls have tried to drop him hints they like him, but he's so oblivious to the fact that they give up.

Bebe: Or he's just gay.

Wendy (rolls eyes): He's not gay.

Kristall: Well, I'm going to talk to him later!

(We go to the boys table. Butters looks up and sees Kristall staring and smiling at him. He gives her that goofy smile and waves. We see the girls giggle a little bit.)

Cartman: Dammit, Mr. Hassleabotshit is pissin me off!

Kyle: Dude, you're the one who acted like an ignorant retard…oh wait, you weren't acting. You ARE an ignorant retard.

Cartman: Shut up, Kyle! Shut your damn Jew mouth!

Butters: I wonder why that that girl keeps lookin at me..

Cartman: Shut up, Butters. We are discussing something important.

Stan: So what's this "plan" you've been talking about all morning?

Cartman: I already told you guys if you wanna see you have to get detention too and be there to see what I do.

Kyle: I'm not getting detention for you, fatboy.

Cartman: Fine. Then you just won't get to see my super awesome act of revenge then, Kyle.

Kyle: Well fine!

Stan: I got to admit I'm just a bit interested.

Kenny (hooded): Mpph mmph mph.

Cartman: Exactly. And take that damned hood off! It's like 90 degrees in heeyah!

Kenny (taked hood off): Sorry. But like I was saying, you've got me interested.

Kyle: I bet all you are going to do is going to wait until he falls asleep while monitering you, and then your going to put a moustache of poop or something on his lip!

Cartman: Believe what you want, Kyle.

Kyle (rolls eyes): Dammit…I'm leaving. See you guys next period.

The others keep eating and Butters keeps looking at the girls table and eating too.

Butters: She…she is really pretty. Do you think she is guys?

Cartman: Dammit, Butters, we are busy!

Stan: No were not. You are just trying to get Kenny and me to get detention with you.

Cartman: I'm just saying it's going to be super sweet.

(The bell rings and they all get up. They head out to their lockers. Cartman is still arguing with Stan and Kenny while Butters goes to his locker singing to himself like he does on the show. Kristall, Wendy, and Bebe are around a corner watching.)

Wendy: There he is! Now's your chance!

Kristall: Ok ok ok! Ahem…

(She walks over to Butters.)

Kristall: Hey! Uh..Butters, is it?

Butters: Well yeah! How'd ya know?

Kristall (giggles): Well, I asked about ya!

Butters (a little bit in disbelief and shock): Re..really?

Kristall: My name is Kristall. I hope we can talk again sometime!

Butters: Ye..yea..yeah! I do too!

Kristall (giggles): Ok, well, I gotta run to class! See ya!

(She runs over to Wendy and the other girls and they disappear around the corner. Butters has that goofy smile.)

Butters: wow…..

(Craig and Jimmy are standing a bit off.)

Craig: What does she see in Butters?!

Jimmy: We..we…well, Butters does have a fan….tastic personality, very much.

Craig: Bullcrap! He's a freakin moron!

Jimmy: That atti…atti…atti..attitude won't help you at all. Come on, we have to get to cuh cuh cuh class.

(They start walking off with Craig still glaring over his shoulder at an oblivious Butters.)

_Well I hope chapter 1 was enjoyable enough! Chapter 2 will be up soon so keep a look out! What will Cartman's super sweet revenge be? Will Butters FINALLY get the hottest girl in school? :O_


	2. Thanks a lot, Cartman

_Here's part two of the first day of seventh grade for the boys! Trouble is already brewing..is it going to spew over? Read on!_

South Park Middle School: The First Day!

Chapter Two

(Stan, Kenny, and Cartman are now in Math, taught by none other than…Mr. Garrison!)

Garrison: Well, it's good to see so many familiar young faces in here…

(He scans the room and sees Cartman)

Garrison: Uh…except for Eric, of course.

Cartman: Ay!!!

Garrison: Now today children, we are going to talk about Algebra, which is completely useless but I have to teach it anyway to get my paycheck so I will. Now, when you add..

(Mr. Garrison keeps talking while Cartman huddles close to Stan and Kenny)

Cartman: You guys, did you decide what your gonna do?

Stan: Dude, I got stuff to do. Wendy and I were going on a date later.

Kenny (unhooded): Hee hee, just don't barf on her dude, and ya might be lucky.

Stan: It's not like that! Geez you always have to be a pervert!

Cartman: Forget that ho!

(Stan glares at Cartman while Kenny giggles and shakes his head)

Stan: Fine, what are you going to do? Just tell us already!

Cartman: Fine fine. Ok, when we left class earlier, I saw Mr. Hassleabotshit on a internet dating chat site.

Stan: So?

Cartman: So, he's having detention in the library where the computers are! Something gay about wanting us to do online research or some crap during detention.

Kenny: So what are you going to do?

Cartman: I'm going to log on, create a profile, and act like I'm interested in him!

Stan: Wait wait wait, your going to pretend to be a woman?

Cartman: Well, duh, Stan! Haha, it's going to be sweet!

Stan: Your such a retard Cartman.

Cartman: Then just go hang our with your slut.

(Kenny starts laughing really loudly. Stan is mad.)

Stan (yells): You fat piece of crap!!

Mr. Garrison: Boys, why are you interupting my class?!

Stan: I was just…

Mr. Garrison: I don't care! Detention for you and Kenny! You'll be joining Eric with Mr. Hassleabotshit….

(Mr. Garrison stands there a second and starts smirking)

Mr. Garrison: Hee hee…Hassleabotshit….hee hee….uh, anyway, detention!

Stan/Kenny: Weak!

Cartman: There, now we are one happy family!

(We cut to History class. Butters is there with Kyle, Craig, Wendy, Jimmy, and Kristall, among others. Everyone are in paris working on a class assignment. Kyle and Butters are working together, Craig/Jimmy are in a pair, and Wendy/Kristall are in a pair)

Kyle: Now, when Ceaser took control he…

(Butters is just looking at Kristall while Kyle is reading. Butters has a goofy smile on his face and his eyelids are half closed.)

Kyle: And then he…dude, what are you doing?

Butters: Oh, uh, sorry Kyle. I was just..thinking…I..kinda like..her.

Kyle: Who?

(Butters points to Kristall. Kyle sees her.)

Kyle: Dude, she's totally hot..but uh, anyway, if you like her, just tell her.

Butters: But, oh geez, what if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm a..douche?

Kyle: That's just Cartman talking. Dude, you don't know until you try.

Butters: I guess…I just..

(We see Craig, who is sitting close to Kristall, inch his chair closer to her.)

Craig: Yo.

Kristall (smiling): Hi.

Craig: My name's Craig. What's yours?

Kristall: I'm Kristall.

(Wendy is rolling her eyes)

Wendy: Craig, just turn back around and buzz off.

Craig: Whatever. I'm not talking to you.

(Wendy's face goes red. She is gritting her teeth. Craig props his feet on his deck and leans back on his chair.)

Craig: You know, Kristall, I have this AWESOME video game at home. You gotta see it someti….

(Wendy tosses a binder at the bottom of Craig's chair. It goes backward and Craig falls from the back of it. All the students look over and laugh, including Kyle. Jimmy is the only one who doesn't.)

Kristall: Wendy!

Wendy: What? He deserves it.

Jimmy: This reminds me of a fan…tastic joke. Knock..knock. Who's..there? Me. Hee hee..me who? Me, I just..fell….out of my ch…chai…ch…chair!

(Wendy and Kristall just look at him.)

Jimmy: Wow what a great audience.

(Kristall gets up and goes to Craig.)

Kristall: Let me help you up.

Craig (with a smile): Why, thank you, beautiful.

Kristall: No problem!

(Wendy rolls her eyes)

Wendy: Well, that didn't go as I wanted it to.

(We go back to Kyle and Butters on the other side of the classroom. Kyle is still smiling and shaking his head because of Craig.)

Kyle: Ha ha, what an idiot.

(Butters is just looking with a sad look on his face.)

Kyle: Dude, what's up?

Butters: Uh..oh, nothing.

(Kyle goes back to work while Butters looks at Craig and Kristall talking.)

Butters (thinking): There's no way she likes me…no girl ever wants to be around me…

(We switch back to math. The class is ending and the students are all coming out. Stan, Cartman, and Kenny emerge.)

Stan: Well thanks, fatboy.

Kenny: Yeah.

Cartman: Ay, it's your own fault. But look on the bright side! Now your going to get to see my super sweet awesome plan of revenge on super butthole Mr. Hassleabotshit!

Stan: Your plan already sounds really, really gay.

Cartman: Well, if that's what he's into…ha ha ha!

(Stan and Kenny just shake their heads. They come up their lockers. Wendy comes up.)

Cartman: And the skank arriveth.

Wendy: Shut up, Cartman!! Hey Kenny, hey Stan.

(She and Stan kiss. Stan no longer barfs on her.)

Stan: Hey babe. Just ignore tub o lard here.

Cartman: Ay, I'm buff!!

Kenny: Anyway..hey, you know that new girl Kristall right?

Wendy: Yeah?

Kenny: Mmm…I can't even start to tell you what I want to do with her.

Stan: Dude, come on.

Wendy (rolls eyes): Besides, she really likes Butters.

(Kenny and Cartman both stand there a second, and then start laughing loudly)

Cartman: Ha ha ha!!! Are you freakin serious?!!

Kenny: Butters?! Oh, that's classic. You gotta be kidding us, Wendy!

Wendy: No, I'm not, you jerk!

Cartman: Ha ha…well, if she likes Butters so much, then what's that?

(We see Kristall walking and talking with Craig.)

Craig: Yeah, I'm the star of the whole wrestling team here..yep.

Kristall: That's pretty amazing!

(We look over and see Butters at his locker putting a book away.)

Kristall: Hang on a sec.

Craig: Huh?

(She goes over to Butters.)

Kristall: Hey Butters!

Butters: Oh! Hiya, Kristall.

Kristall: I was just wanting to know, do you still want to hang out…maybe, this afternoon, after school?

Butters (amazed): Yo..you mean it?

Kristall: Yeah! I'll see you later, ok?

Butters: Ok!!

Kristall (giggles): Well, I have to get to class real quick. I wish you were there…see ya!

(She goes back and keeps walking with Craig. Craig is looking between Butters and Kristall. Butters is just standing at his locker.)

Butters: Uh…what the hamburgers is going on?

(We go back to Stan, Wendy, Kenny, and Cartman.)

Cartman: Maybe she's just playing the field a bit.

Wendy: Dammit, Cartman, she is not a whore!

Cartman: Whatever you say, Wendy.

(The bell rings)

Cartman: Uh oh! One more class and then on to mah battle with douchebag Mr. Hassleabotshit!

Wendy: Huh?

Stan: Nothing. It's just something stupid. Oh yeah, Cartman got Kenny and I in trouble too so I won't be able to go out with you later.

Wendy: Ah, that's ok. Kristall and I were going to have a sleepover with Bebe and the others.

Kenny: Can I come?

Wendy (smiling): Shut up, Kenny.

(Stan kisses Wendy and the guys take off for their last class of the day. Wendy goes up to Butters.)

Wendy: Hey, we have the next class together. Let's go!

Butters: Oh, hey Wendy. Ok.

(They start heading that way)

Butters: you..think Kristall kinda…likes me or something?

Wendy (laughs): I think you'll have to just wait and see.

Butters (to self): I hope so…please let it happen to me…

_Well, that's the end of chapter two. The tension is building up! Uh well to me it is. Anyway, will Cartman's dastardly plan be dastardly enough?! Does Kristall like Craig, or will she fall for Butters? Will Butters finally have a girl of his own? Will Wendy someday knock Cartman out? And where's Kyle in all this? Uh..disregard the last two questions. Anyway, stay tuned!_


	3. Oh, hamburgers, Butters!

_And here we are at chapter three! Cartman is preparing for some super sweet awesome revenge, and Butters is being Butters :P Anywho, thanks for the reviews so far! Keep it up!_

South Park Middle School: The First Day!

Chapter Three

(It is the end of the school day. The bell rings and Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny emerge from a classroom with other students)

Stan: That was one long day. Oh great, and Kenny and I got detention with retard here.

Cartman: I swear, guys, you are in for a treat!

Kenny: Whatever. I know whatever it is, it's going to be the lowpoint of the day.

Kyle: I feel sorry for you two. But anyway, maybe I'll go see if Bebe is free or something.

Stan: Dude, your still after her?

Kyle: For one, she was after me, and two, I'm doing anything else so why not?

Stan: Well, we will catch ya later. We gotta get going.

Kyle: Later, dudes.

(Stan, Kenny, and Cartman rush to the computer room detention is held in. They go in. Mr. Hassleabotshit is standing there with his arms crossed)

Mr.H (Im abbreviating his name from here on out): So nice of you three to finally get here. Get to a computer and do some of that online homework I know I assigned. And no talking!

(He goes to the front desk and gets on a computer that is on there. The boys get on computers that are very close together. Mr. H isn't paying attention to them. He is focused on his computer)

Cartman (whisper): Ok guys, here we go.

(They log onto the chat site that Mr. H is on; it's a dating chat site)

Stan (whisper): What's his screenname?

Cartman (whisper): It's hotteacher, hee hee

Kenny (giggling/whisper): Dude, seriously?!

Cartman: (whisper): I got to put my screenname and password..hee hee hee!

(Cartman puts in onehotgurl, and fills out the profile to make it seems he's a 15 year old blonde)

Stan (whisper): Dude, this is NOT going to work.

Cartman (whisper): Hee hee, just watch…

(We cut to Butters walking out the school with the other students leaving the school. Butters is alone)

Butters (thinking): Will I ever have someone as my own? Someone who loves me for..me?

(Butters looks over when he get outside and sees Kristall with Craig. They are laughing and talking. Butters has a sad look on his face)

Butters (thinking): Well, I should have known this would happen anyway.

(We go over to Craig and Kristall)

Craig: So yeah, that's how I won the first place medal at the wrestling competition.

Kristall: That's so amazing! You must be talented!

Craig: Eh, you could say so.

(Craig sees Clyde a bit off talking with a girl)

Craig: Hey watch this…HEY CLYDE! COME HERE A SECOND!

(Clyde shrugs his shoulders and he and the girl he is with come up)

Clyde: Hey, what's going on?

Craig: Not much except…THIS!

(Craig gets Clyde into a hard chokehold)

Girl (w/Clyde): What the hell?!

Clyde (choking): Urrgh…help!

(Kristall is looking with shock)

Kristall: What are you doing?!

Craig: This is one of my moves that I won the gold with. Wanna see more?

(Before she can reply, he wrestles Clyde to the ground and gets him in an armbar. He has a lot of pressure on Clyde's arm)

Clyde: Dammit, let go!! Ooooowwww!!!

Girl: Craig, let him go!

(Craig finally lets him go and gets up)

Girl: You jerk!! He just had an operation on his arm a few days ago! You could have broken it!

(She helps Clyde up. He's really dazed)

Clyde: Oooowwwww…ugh…wha…what just happened?

(Craig turns back to Kristall with a smile on his face)

Kristall: What was that?! Why did you do that to him?!

Craig: You didn't think that was awesome?

Kristall: You could have really hurt him! What is wrong with you?!

(She is about to turn and leave when Craig grabs her arm really hard)

Craig: Where do you think your going?

Kristall: Let go of me right now, dipweed!

Craig: You know maybe I should have shown you my moves FIRSTHAND!

Kristall (with tears in her eyes): Let go! That really hurts!

Craig: What? I'm hardly doing anything!

(He squeezes harder. She is quite a bit of pain and tears are falling down her cheeks)

Craig: Thinking about leaving n….

(A fist all of a sudden lands in the side of Craig's cheek, sending him backwards. He falls to the ground, then turns and looks up. Its Butters. Butters goes to Kristall)

Butters: Ar..are you ok Kristall?

Kristall (sniffling): Yeah, I think so..

(Craig gets up and is really angry)

Craig: What the hell?! I'm going to beat the ever living crap out of you!

Butters: Yo..you shouldn't touch girls…un..unless you are trying to hug them..

Craig (spits on ground): Is that so? Well guess what? I'm about to touch you A LOT..and it's not going to be a hug!

(Craig takes of his jacket)

Craig: Let's go, Butters! You and me, right now!

Kristall: Leave him alone, you jerk!

Craig: Shut up!

(Butters is standing there with the confused/scared look on his face. A crowd is gathering by now. Kyle and Wendy come up and stand near to where Butters and Kristall are)

Kyle: Dude, what's going on?

Kristall: Craig was hurting me and..Butters punched him!

Wendy: What?!

Kyle: No way!

(Craig has his fists up, ready to fight)

Kristall: Butters, don't!

(Butters eyes look left and right, then he locks onto Craig. His eyebrows go down)

Butters: No…I…I have to.

(Butters undoes his shirt and tosses it to the ground)

Kyle/Wendy: WHA?!

Kristall: No! Butters!

Kyle: Dude, your gonna get killed!

(Butters clenches his fists and stands his ground)

Butters (thinking): Oh hamburgers….

_So the plot thickens! Will Cartman make a fool out of Mr. Hassleabotshit? And does Butters stand a chance against Craig? _


	4. Chatroom and Fighting

_The climatic fourth chapter of our story! This will probably be the final chapter of this story, but there is more to come in the Middle School series! Hope you enjoy!_

South Park Middle School: The First Day!

Chapter 4

(We go to the computer room with , and the boys are at the computer. See last chapter if you don't understand)

Cartman (whisper): Ok dudes, here we go…

(Cartman types on the computer. We now see a split screen, showing Cartman's computer screen on one side and Mr. Hassleabotshit on the other)

Cartman (as onehotgurl): Hey there, hotteacher

(Mr. Hassleabotshit's eyebrows raise in excitement)

Mr.H: Hey there! What's your asl, babe?

(Cartman, Stan, and Kenny are looking at the screen with disbelieving looks)

Stan (whisper): Dude…

Cartman (whisper): This is gonna be sweet!

Cartman (as onehotgurl): lol, hee hee, im 14/f/colorado

Mr. H: Really?? What part of Col?

Cartman (as onehotgurl): Hee hee south park,

Mr. H: Me too!!

(We see Mr. Hassleabotshit breathe a little deeper)

Cartman (as onehotgurl): lol?! Really? Hee hee! Well im rellly lonely…mom n dad wont be home till later..

Mr. H: Oooh…really? Well, you know, I'll be free in a little while…

Cartman (onehotgurl): wat are u doing right now?

Mr. H: Oh, im just working out while im typin…you know, im a part time weight lifter..

(The boys are trying not to laugh; their faces are turning red)

Stan (whisper): Ok, Cartman, you were right, this is worth it!

Cartman (whisper): Hee hee, we aren't done yet!

Cartman (asonehotgurl): Oh, that's sooo sexy!

Mr. H: Yeah, that's what I think 2

Cartman (onehotgurl): hee hee…im boored too…wanna know what im wearing??

(We see Mr. Hassleabotshit; he is sweating a bit and breathing harder)

Mr. H: Uhh huh!

(The boys are once again trying not to laugh out loud)

Cartman (as onehotgurl): hee hee, it's a small pink thong and bra!! Hee hee!

(Mr. Hassleabotshit's mouth is hanging open)

Mr. Hassleabotshit (out loud): Mmmmmmmm!!!!!!

Cartman (looks up from computer; he has that innocent tone): Oh, Mr. Hassleabotshit, whatever is the matter?

Mr. Hassleabotshit: Uh, oh, nothing..get back to your homework! Uh..study!

Cartman: Yes sir!

(The boys are giggling to themselves)

Kenny (whisper): What now, dude?!

Cartman (whisper): Hee hee, we keep working him!

Cartman (as onehotgurl): hee hee you know id love to get this stuff off…like, right now

Mr. H: Ooo really??

Cartman (onehotgurl): lol yeah, can u help me? Hee hee

Mr. H: Umm…if I was there, girl, u don't even know…

Cartman (onehotgurl): mmmm im thinkin of you while im taking this off…oooooohhh

(Mr. Hassleabotshit is sweating badly and breathing very heavy)

Mr. Hassleabotshit (out loud): Ooooohhhh…..

Stan: Is something wrong, sir?

Mr. Hassleabotshit: Uhh…n..no, jus….just study….homework….uh…..

Cartman (onehotgurl): hee hee oooh if you were here right now…id strip you sooo sloooooowww

Mr. Hassleabotshit (out loud): Uuuuughh!!!!

(He gets up and runs for the bathroom outside. His face is red and he is sweating; when he's gone the boys burst out laughing)

Stan: Oh man!!!

Kenny: Cartman, you were right…dude, that was a stroke of genius!

Cartman: Ha ha! See I told you guys, maybe you should listen to me just a bit more often!

(The boys are laughing and talking when Mr. Hassleabotshit approaches the door. He hears them and stops just outside; he listens for a second)

Cartman (from inside): Yeah dude! I told you it would work! Just pretending to be a girl and working him up! Ha ha!

(Mr. Hassleabotshit bursts in, his face reddened with anger)

Mr. Hassleabotshit: You little bastard!!

Cartman: Uh…oops..

Mr. Hassleabotshit: Arrgh!!!

(He charges at Cartman; Cartman jumps up and runs around the room with Mr. Hassleabotshit chasing him around the room. Cartman reaches the door and get outside)

Cartman (yelling): Screw all this, I'm going home!!!!

(Cartman takes off down the hall with Mr. Hassleabotshit chasing him; Stan and Kenny just look out the door)

Stan: Dude, I gotta admit, Cartman made himself a legend today.

Kenny: haha, the problem is, don't let him know or he'll never let it down.

(We switch to outside. A large crowd has gathered around Craig and Butters. Craig has his fists up)

Craig: Come on then, Butters!

Kyle: Butters, you don't have to fight him!

Kristall: Yeah! Please, Butters!

(Butters stands his ground. Craig charges at him)

Craig: Take this!

(Craig sends a punch right into the side of Butters face, sending him backwards. Butters is already on the ground)

Kyle: Dude!

Wendy: Oh no!

(Stan and Kenny exit the school and come out to the crowd; they go to where Kyle is)

Stan: Dude, what's going on?!

Kyle: It's Butters! He stood up for the new girl and now Craig is beating the crap out of him!

Stan: What?!

(Butters is coughing on the ground; Craig comes up and kicks him)

Craig: How's that? You piece of crap!

(Craig picks up Butters by the neck; Butters looks down and sees his chance; he kicks Craig really hard in the knee, making Craig drop Butters; Craig falls to all fours)

Craig: Aggh!! I'm going to kill you!

(Before he can react, Wendy, unknown to anyone else in the commotion, kick a bit of snow into Craig's eyes; no one sees her do it)

Craig: Ack! What the….

(Butters has gotten to his knees, and he sees his opportunity. He musters all his strengths and lands a hard punch straight into Craig's nose; Craig falls backwards)

Craig: Uhhh….

(Craig's head goes over; he is knocked out; Butters stumbles up; everyone is silenced)

Random kid: Butters..

Stan/Kyle/Kenny:…won?!

(Kristall grabs Butters and lays him down)

Kristall: Oh Butters…

Butters: Are y…you..ok..

Kristall: Butters, that's the nicest thing any guy has ever done for me…

(She leans in and kisses Butters on the lips for a good ten seconds. When she leans back, Butters has an amazed look on his face)

Butters: Will..y..you go out..wi..with me?

Kristall: Yes!

Butters: Yippey….uhg…I …think I…need to go to the hos..hospital

Kristall: Oh, right!

(Butters head falls to the side like Craig; he is knocked out too. The boys get Butters up; other kids help Craig up)

Craig: Ugh…where'd that snow come from...

(Wendy simply smiles to herself)

Stan: Come on, let's get Butters some medical help right now.

(The camera back up as the boys carry the unconcious Butters down the street with the girls following; all of a sudden, Cartman runs by being chased by Mr. Hassleabotshit)

Mr. Hassleabotshit: DETENTION!! FOR A MONTH!! NO, FOREVER!!!

Cartman: HA HA, TOTALLY WORTH IT!!!

(They run down the other side of the street as the episode ends..)

THE END

_Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the first "episode" in the Middle School series! There will be more stories when I get some time. The Marine Corps takes up a lot of my time, ya understand! Thanks for the reviews!_


End file.
